Aching Feelings In Waiting
by Kimmyangel445
Summary: Miku Hatsune and Luka Megurine are best friends, closer than close and even though they have other friends they were completely close until. . .Luka figures out something about Miku that shocks her down to her core and she tries to hide everything that she slowly begins to believe are to "Wrong" for her to feel and she will soon come into realization of how they can be together.
1. The First Feelings

**Chat room**

 _I3Tuna: Hey Miku! :)_

 _Leakgirl123: Hi Luka :3_

 _I3Tuna: Whats up?_

 _Leakgirl123: Nothin really the parents are out on a hot date night *Wink wink*_

 _I3Tuna: Hahahaha Miku! Don't be like that its cute your parents still go out on date nights I wish mine did.:(_

 _Leakgirl123: Well they are devoted to their family though which I really do applaud._

 _I3Tuna: They actually told me that they are going on this business trip for work and are gonna be be gone for most of the summer_

 _Leakgirl123: Seriously?!_

 _I3Tuna: Seriously_

 _Leakgirl123: Damn my parents would never trust me to be alone in the house_

 _I3Tuna: Oh I wonder why Miku_

 _Leakgirl123: Okay last time was a one time thing, it shouldn't be held against me at least *Pouts*_

 _!_

 _I3Tuna: *Sigh* Miku stop pouting and being a baby_

 _Leakgirl123: I'm not being a baby! ;-;_

 _I3Tuna: Miku yes you are_

 _Leakgirl123:Nu uh!_

 _I3Tuna: Yeah uh!_

 _Leakgirl123: *sighs* I guess I am being a bit of a baby and drama queen_

 _I3Tuna: Well. . . I was kinda mean about it. . ._

 _Leakgirl123: No Luka you were right I was being a baby_

 _I3Tuna: Come over Miku and I'll give you a bunch of leaks to make you feel better_

 _Leakgirl123: REALLY?!_

 _I3Tuna: Yes! Come on over!_

 _Leakgirl123: I'll be there!_

 _*Leakgirl123 is off line*_

I sat in my computer chair, my leg bent as I hugged it gently the other leg out stretched, my bare foot brushing the floor gently as I spun myself around softly in the chair reading over the conversation and a soft blush came over my cheeks as I grin gently to myself. I loved how cute Miku could be even if it was over just leaks alone. I hugged my leg my chin resting on my knee as I looked at the computer screen my eyes a softer blue almost lighter instead of the dark blue they usually are and I stand up stretching my breasts bouncing faintly once my shirt riding up a little bit as I sigh gently with how good it felt to be stretching and I turned walking out of my room and downstairs where my parents were talking quickly almost excitedly as I walked into the living room seeing them standing in the middle of it talking and smiling brightly much to my faint confusion and they looked over at me suddenly noting that I was there and not hiding away in my room talking to Miku or any of my friends. My mom had blond hair that she liked to keep short and had large blue eyes, my dad had natural pink hair like me and his eyes were the exact same shade as mine and other than that I barely looked like either one my parents which everyone thought was funny as hell but I didn't care but it seemed to bother my parents a bit but my sister Lily was a better fit in the family, what with her long blond hair and blue eyes like my mom, she looked similar to my dad and my mom it wasn't fair to me sometimes but I didn't even mind it at all at that moment and I smiled gently looking at them when I noticed the suitcases by their sides making me blink lightly then look back up into their faces taking in their uneasy smiles as they stared at me. They were leaving. My eyes widened gently once as I blinked softly looking at them.

"Luka I know you were expecting us to leave at the beginning of summer but. . . There's been some problems with the work project so they want us to go in earlier than expected." My mom says the regret heavy in her tone and I frowned.

"We're sorry Princess but it just has to be done and hey think of it this way, the sooner its done the sooner we can come home." My father says his deep voice filling up the room and the both grabbed their bags, walked to the door only to stop to kiss me on the cheek gently and when the door shut I allowed the tears to slide down as I sat down on the couch sniffling into my knees as I hugged them tightly to my chest and I sobbed quietly and gently for them to be so devoted yeah right, Miku may think so but really I hated it to death. I sat there like that until I felt like I was running out of tears when I felt an arm slide around me gently and my body jolted by the rush of warmth filling and flowing through my veins at how such a simple touch could make me feel like that and when I lifted my head Miku was sitting right next to me and she offered a meek little smile and I just blinked my eyes watery and I forced a small smile back. It was moments like this that made me thankful that Miku would hold and hug me just like this and I hugged her suddenly as I squeezed her making her squeak loudly in surprise and I didn't know how it happened but we were suddenly tumbling back me on top of her and she whimpered gently in pain cause I crashed on top of her pretty damn hard and I winced gently a jolt of pain going through my chest and I suddenly cursed that I had my mothers breasts and it made me groan gently once as I stayed in place waiting until the jolts of icy pain stopped when she broke the awkward silence we had completely lapsed into.

"You okay?" Her voice was soft and quiet as she stayed still like a stone, her hands suddenly at her own sides as I blinked gently nodding once and sat up quickly my face burning and the sudden movement didn't help the throbs of gentle pain going through my breasts but I ignored it as I placed my hands in my lap my face a burning flame and I knew it was a dark and deep red color that would seem almost impossible to some people to achieve and I felt her sit up and saw out of the corner of my eye, saw her hands move over her skirt fixing it and I put as much distance between us as I could manage as she stared at her lap also and clenched her hands together tightly and I just sat there when she quickly grinned and I raised a soft brow.

"So where's my leaks?" She jokes making me laugh although my face was a fire ball and I stood up walking to the kitchen with her following her bare feet making a soft padding sound like my own and I smiled to myself at how small and dainty Miku was and I pulled the fridge open and handed her the leaks which made her teal eyes brighten and a beautiful smile to come over her face quickly and I smiled back sitting down at the table and she sat across from me chewing and nibbling on her leaks gently making me smile a bit softer leaning my cheek against my hand gently as I giggled gently as she mowed down on them and she giggled gently herself when I noticed what time it was exactly and my eyes widened. It was five in the afternoon and it was then that I felt my stomach growled loudly as she smiled and it made me realized just how hungry I was exactly and my face turned a dark red all over again as I fidgeted in my seat gently making Miku burst out loudly standing up away from her leaks and she walked to the cabinet grabbing a can making me smile gently and she opened it preparing the tuna then handed it to me and I scarfed it down quickly my stomach a snarling beast as I nearly moaned aloud at how good the tuna tasted to me and Miku went back to eating her leaks just as fast as me and when we finished we lounged out on the couches hands on our stomaches and I suddenly felt tired. When it turned six I ended up passing out and I woke up to the tapping of keys on a keyboard and I realized again I was sleeping in my bed and it was about one in the morning according to my digital clock and I stayed still until I heard Miku's soft padding feet leave out the door then down the stairs gently to the kitchen to get more leaks no doubt and I jumped up as quickly and silently as my creaky and stiff body would allow when I saw something on the screen that shocked me beyond compare. Messages from her to Rin.

 **Messages-** _#1Princessintheworld:Well whats wrong?_

 _Leakgirl123: Rin please listen to me I feel so strange!_

 _#1Princessintheworld: Strange in what way?_

 _Leakgirl123:Rin I think. . . .I think. . ._

 _#1Princessintheworld:Think what Miku?_

 _Leakgirl123: I THINK I LIKE LUKA!_

 _#1Princessintheworld:Woah. . . . Really?_

 _Leakgirl123: Yeah. . . It happened when she fell on me it felt like my heart was suddenly pounding and it was so weird. . . ._

 _#1Princessintheworld: Well what are you gonna do?_

 _Leakgirl123: I'm gonna stay here while her parents are away_

 _#1Princessintheworld: Do you think that's a smart thing to do?_

 _Leakgirl123: I don't know and for some reason I don't care, I like hanging out with Luka. She's my best friend_

 _#1Princessintheworld: I see. . ._

 _Leakgirl123: Rin! Your still one of my best friends!_

 _#1Princessintheworld: Yay! Well I gotta sleep night my friend!_

 _Leakgirl123: Night!_

I stumbled back into my bed burrowing into my bed as my eyes remained wide and my body suddenly began shaking. Miku likes me. SHE likes ME!I couldn't believe it and suddenly it seems like my heart was thundering in my chest hard and I closed my eyes my heart trembling with every thud of my heart and I let out a breath as Miku walked in sliding right into bed behind me and I felt my face heat up gently yet quickly as she slid one of her slim arms around my waist softly and I sank into a deep beautiful sleep my heart and body relaxing yet warming up to the feel of someone suddenly with me even though the rest of the house was silent and cold my room was warm and alive with the essence of Miku being here with me.


	2. New Jealousies

Waking up I stretched out yawning loudly as I rubbed my eyes hard blinking gently and I heard a small whining noise behind me and I blinked slightly as two slender arms tightened gently around my waist and I looked down seeing to hands with aqua colored nails and I smiled gently to myself closing my eyes again relaxing my body until Miku let out a soft breath sounding suspiciously like a sigh making me hold back a little giggle when her cheek suddenly pressed against my arm softly and I looked at her sleeping face, her lashes long and heavy looking as they rested on her cheeks softly fluttering every few seconds and her face although it was pale, was still beautiful in every essence of the word beautiful and I smiled genuinely to myself remembering just faintly of something I had read last night but when it popped up in my mind my face heated up fast and I sat up quickly causing her to fall back with a groan as those long lashes fluttered gently then opened her teal eyes sleepy and foggy looking as she looked at me groggily sitting up her pig tails messy and snarled from sleep making me smile quickly once but the messages from last night between her and Rin kept replaying in my mind over and over as I stood up fixing my shorts gently and my breasts looked like they were about to bounce out of my shirt so I fixed it hurriedly and Miku sat up right rubbing her eyes with her hands fixing those teal eyes on me and she suddenly smiled sweetly and brightly at me making my heart stutter and skip almost nervously.

"Morning Luka!"

"Morning Miku, do you want some coffee or anything?" I ask as cassually as I could as I walked to my dresser pulling out some clothes that were different from I would usually wear but held them in my hands as I looked over my shoulder through messy pink hair only to see her shake her head.

"No I'm fine."

"Alright if you really don't need anything then I need to take a serious shower."

"Okay! Um is it alright if I use your computer Luka?" Miku asks looking at me a bit uncertainly as if I might just slap her or yell at her for even asking but I simply smiled and nodded. She smiled back jumping up and walked to my computer signing into her Vocaloid account, which faintly reminded me of facebook since it was what it looked like except you got to design it whatever way you wanted and it was pretty fun, the games eerything about it was exactly like our lives, the chat bar exactly like the facebook everything was to the search bar notifications, messages and friend requests. As she clicked on Rin the little chat popped up with their old messages and I turned walking out quickly before Miku could see me standing there looking at her vocaloid account. I walked to the bathroom closing the door maybe a bit to hard or loud but I started the shower staring intently at my reflection. My long pink hair cascaded all the way down to my waist and my bangs hung around my face and in it almost bringing out my faded denim blue eyes that were darker than both my parents and I let out a breath pressing my forehead against the cold glass of the mirror. When did I truly start liking Miku? Was it last year? I closed my eyes taking a small breath thinking through my thoughts when the one memory I had of the both of us together and my slight inkling of me liking Miku.

 _~Memory~_

 _I sniffled tears slipping down gently as I rubbed my hands hard against my eyes as I clenched my jaw hard looking down the tears a now constant stream down from my eyes dripping into the dirt and I was suddenly glad my parents were at work, I sat on the swing they hooked up to the tree for me to enjoy and a low whimper slipped through my lips as I kept sniffling gently almost quietly and I wiped my nose with the sleeve of my shirt and scrubbed at my eyes but the tears wouldn't stop and I pulled a small twig from my hair. Some girls from the neighborhood had ganged up on me and had pushed me down and hurt me until they pushed me into the very beginning of the woods around our neighbor hood and I had limped home since I had hurt my ankle from running away from them. I had been laying there on the ground when I heard the girls screaming along with the sound of people being shoved and I sat up a few scrapes marring my cheek and hands my ankle throbbing dully as I blinked eyes widening gently seeing Miku screaming at the girls pushing and shoving them occasionally slapping a few of of the girls when Meiko and Gumi ran out accompanied Kaiko and Rin with Len, Kaito and Gakupo and they all chased the mean girls away but I had taken off running away before they could see the tears rising and gushing down my dirtied face where I sat now the tears dripping into the dirt my hair hanging in my face although it was short, only up to my shoulders as it was when I was eight and I struggled to push the tears back when suddenly a hand pale and small came into my line of sight moving under my eye catching a tear that was about to fall and it slid down the persons hand before dripping down to the ground and my head shot up a few tears flying off my cheeks into the air and there stood Miku her pig tails just reaching to her jaw gently getting closer to her shoulders and she was frowning softly._

 _"I'm sorry Luka." She whispers her voice hoarse for some reason as if she herself was about to cry with me the frown deepening._

 _"M-Miku you have nothing to be sorry for trust m-" Her look cut me off, her tears welled up softly in her eyes as she looked at me the frown becoming more and more deeper in her normally cherub and happy face. It cut me off from speaking as I stared at her and she suddenly pulled me up into a tight hug causing my eyes to start to tear up again as I hugged her hard and tight back._

 _"I'll always be here for you Luka no matter what, your the most important thing to me right now no matter what I'll always be here with you." Miku says and my heart fluttered strangely almost like. . . like it was responding to Miku's words and my face turned a light shade of pink and I smiled faintly hugging her tighter and tighter never wanting to let go and never wanting to end the moment._

 _~End of Memory~_

Standing under the shower head I shivered as the hot steaming water slid and ran over my seemingly cold skin as I pushed out of that memory. I couldn't believe how bad I got bullied back then, but after that day I pushed myself hard even asked out Gakupo when we turned fourteen, and we've been dating for about four years and even now at age nineteen I was still clammy and shaky at those memories of being bullied and I let out a breath rinsing the soap from my hair, stepped out and grabbed a fluffy towel drying myself off almost efficiently then toweled off my soaking wet hair and got dressed in a large black shirt and baggy gray swears and pulled my hair into a low simple bun then padded out to my bed room when I heard a little giggle and looked in to see Miku on skype with Kaito and some rage built up in me which I instantly recognized as jealousy and I could believe it and I pounded down the stairs cutting off Miku's giggles and I let out a hot breath sitting down in the living room crossing my arms and I came up with a plan that maybe wrong but when I heard Kaito and Miku talking I instantly called Gakupo who answered and when I asked him to come over he jumped at the chance and he came right over. It took him about ten or fifteen minutes for him to make it but when he did I felt like I would explode all over the walls, for some reason I had gotten so caught up in my want with Miku I forced it to Gakupo and by the time he got there I had a thick wetness so prominent it soaked onto my sweats and I had laid out almost sexually for him and he jumped right on it and I savored the feelings. The feel of his hand on my bare hip, his mouth caressing the swell of my breasts going up and down my neck and when he slid in me it was like I forgot to be quiet especially after I had told him Miku was here and I ended up crying out loudly at his thrusts,my leg curling up around him and bending to the point I knew it was digging into his back but he didn't seem to even mind at all.

"G-G-Gakupo!" I scream out loudly just barely noticing Miku slipping down the stairs and her teal eyes widening at the sight of me and Gakupo on the couch and I moaned loudly my head falling back my body rocking with sensations I never knew before could be possible and I heard a low sob making my eyes snap open and saw fully the tears sliding down Miku's face as she ran up the stairs and after that I couldn't get into it with Gakupo even after we both climaxed he wanted more just because he became greedy when we had sex but I couldn't force my body to respond after that and when he left his pants sinking low on his hips I couldn't help thinking of how sexy he truly was and I kissed him repeatedly and slowly at the door when he left then too a deep breath pulling my shirt on and pants on although the inside of my thighs were wet as hell and I walked up stairs to my bed room my hair messy already and Miku didn't even look up from the computer screen.

"Miku-"

"No Luka what the **HELL** were you thinking?! I knew you were dating him but did you really need him to _FUCK YOU_ -" I winced gently at how cold that sounded especially from sweet Miku."- right on the couch while I was here? Just because y-you were JEALOUS?" She says her voice hard as she turned her steely teal eyes onto me.

" _I'M NOT JEALOUS!_ " I yell at her instinctively as she narrows her eyes at me.

" _YES YOU ARE!_ "

" _NO I'M NOT_!" I scream again at her as she screamed back at me and we both stood there glaring at one another as Miku stood up so abruptly the chair fell back and she quickly walked to my door barely touching me and walked down the stairs her long pig tails blowing over her shoulders with the speed of her walk and I raced after her.

"Where are you going?" I ask a bit softer as I stand at the bottom of the stairs an ache spreading through my chest at the little fight we had and I knew she felt it too for she stopped her hand clenching the doorknob in her hand.

"I'm going home." She says not bothering to look at me then yanked the door open and slammed it shut behind her and I sank onto the stairs and sobbed. I sobbed and sobbed and sobbed for what felt hours nearly screaming and I felt the undying urge to scrub my skin clean of Gakupo's touches and I heard the tiny drip noises as my tears hit the ground and I ran to the shower turning it on as the cold water pelted me and I sobbed as I scrubbed my skin hard until I bled just a little bit and my skin turned bright red and I ran to my room for the first time and I laid in my bed sniffling and I sobbed for the rest of the afternoon coming to terms by just how badly I had fucked up. I knew I was jealous so why do I need to deny it? I fucked up by trying to make Miku jealous but she only got pissed at me and I had no idea how I was going to apologize and make it up to her.


	3. Heartfelt Apologies

Miku's P.O.V

How could she?! That was so messed up of her to do! She knew it and I knew it like what the hell Luka! I seethed to myseelf as I walked home my hair blowing hard in the wind and from hwo fast I was walking and my cheeks flushed a dark red from my anger my eyes narrowed deeply and I huffed and puffed as I walked up to my house glaring at the ground and walked in through the front door quickly slamming it hard then ran up to my room as my mother called out to me and I slammed my bedroom door just as hard as I did for the front door and let out a loud irritated breath my eyes narrowed and I grabbed my aqua pillow and shoved my face into it deeply closing my eyes squeezing the pillow the hell is wrong with me? Since I came to the realization that I might like Luka I've been so. . . frustrated and irritated as of lately, like I can't be around Luka the right way anymore and it was seriously pissing me off in so many ways and I sighed gently losing my glare sliding the pillow down until it covered my mouth staring up at the ceiling my gaze almost softening. I could understand in a way why Luka wanted to make me jealous. I was, after all, trying to make her jealous of Kaito just to see if she liked me at all or showed an interest in me at all but in the end it back fired in the worse way ever. I mean she's been dating Gakupo since we were in elementary school after all! They've been together for what felt like an eternity when it has only been five or six years maybe seven but still that was an ETERNITY to me! I wanted to talk to Luka as my feelings had been building up for a long time but when I realized I was never going to get to be with her like that, that we'd never just laugh about it then passionately kiss or hold each other and jump into an entire committed relationship that wasn't going to happen, so I started dating Kaito and its been like that ever since then but I dind't even mind it whatso-I cut off the thought there knowing I cared deeply, that I minded it day in and day out, that I was loving her with increasing moment of the damn day, that I didn't want her with Gakupo anymore, just how I was dwindling away from Kaito a bit and even though I know it was hurting him I couldn't even begin helping it. I rolled over my brows furrowing slightly as I felt torn crossing my ankles gently and I hid my face in my pillow yawning slightly closing my eyes gently. Even though I didn't feel the slightest bit tired I was trying to will myself to sleep hoping to get away from my conflicting feelings.

 _Two Hours Later_

I woke up slowly with my brother creaming and yelling at me to get up and when I was glaring at me his eye s faintly narrowed as he looked at me. I felt bad for falling asleep but at the same time I felt more grateful I did since I was slowly now beginning to piece together my feelings and it was making me extremely happy at that moment and I jumped up ready to run over to Luka's which shocked Mikuo greatly blinking hugely. We used to try and convince people we were twins when we were little simply because we DID look identical and he smiled gently at me smoothing a hand over my chaotic hair making me fight back a small little smiled weakly staring at me his teal eyes shining gently as he stared at me and I turned to pick up my cellphone to text Luka when he covered my hand gently looking down in a way that it caused his bangs to hang in his face and I couldn't truly look into his eyes like I usually did to feel at ease and he looked up at me his eyes hard his mouth grim and his brow was pulled together tightly.

"Don't Miku. Your always the first to apologize and you know its true whether you want to believe it or not. She needs to call and she needs to apologize first you always say your sorry but has she said one 'I'm sorry' to you ever? Miku just let her be the one to heal things and if not give it some time and space, yes Luka is your best friend but please Miku for the love of all that's holy do NOT call that girl right now or at lesst not in my presence." The words stunned me and pained me to my core, I stared at him wide eyed and I felt the faint press of tears against my eyes and I looked down letting my pig tail hide my face as the tears welled up gently and I nodded quietly as if I understood. I wanted to call her so badly and apologize but I knew, deep down, that he was utterly right. It made me angry that my brother was right of course but if he didn't say it then who would? I let out a low breath as he walked out of my room after rubbing the top of my head rustling up my hair and I stood there, staring at the aqua colored phone within my hand and I felt my own brow pull together tightly as I stared intently not moving staying perfectly still and I knew by the time my mom came in to get me to go out shopping that I looked like a statue and it worred her deeply but her voice cut through my haze. lo "Miku honey, lets go. Getting out may be helpful and clear your mind." She says her voice rythmic and I smiled gently looking at her. My mom was a regular looking woman, we inherited our aqua colored hair from her but her eyes were a bright and vibrant purple that I always loved her smile was slow and easy ofter with a subtle hint of knowing within it much different from my bright energetic smile and Mikuo's soft cockish smile. I nodded gently putting my phone and changed my clothes that I wore at Luka's house, going to a simple short sleeve ad dark jeans with regular sneakers that I loved and she grabbed my hand and we went downstairs going towards the front door when my dad caught us sneaking out.

"And where do you to think your going?"

"Just out to shop Daddy."

"Exactly, I planned this trip for weeks now so its not much of a surprise." My mom grinned her voice soft and sweet completely different to my fathers deep booming voice that was both loud yet gentle at times. He had shaggy brown hair but once again, the same shining teal eyes me and Mikuo got. He grinned back and my mom leaned up as he walked over and they kissed softly yet sweetly. It looked so. . . . Natural to them. It seemed natural to me to want to kiss Luka but I kept it to myself, trying to keep my interest in Kaito for as long as I could but I'm sure I could hold up just a little while longer. My m om pulled away from my dad grabbed my hand and we flew out the front door giggling like two schoolgirls as my dad and brother waved at us good bye, we hopped in the car starting it up quickly and then pulled out of town much to my surprise.

"Surprised I know, I decided to take you out of town for once, so you wouldn't be too upset with the incident with Luka so I thought it'd be fun to buy brand new clothes and have as much fun as possible. Whatcha ya say?" She says looking at me outof the corner of her eye a small friendly smile on her face as she drove and I slowly started smiling softly nodding lightly once much to her drove all the way out to Wytheville which had been a good forty-five minutes to get there finally and she seemed excited which I loved to see in my mom, it reminded her of me and I giggled with her and hooted loudly as she sped up quickly to the town before slowing down and I rolled my window down enjoying the wind as my pig tails wipped around like thick aqua colored snakes and I loved it as I finally pushed Luka to the back of my far mind almost completely forgetting her.

 _Later On_

When me and my mom got back home I was giddy and smiling broadly as I stared at my clothes that I now laid out on my bed. I had gotten a teal colored pants, a black long sleeve, qwith new shoes and new boots, a brand new necklace it was a music note, my mom got a matching one, a new set of headphones and a few posters, a new computer of my own, I might add, and some other things that weren't too important and I smiled widely feeling so happy about today as I stared at my things for a few more seconds before putting them all away gently when my phone made a large buzzing sound as it vibrated against the desk top and I paused my movements staring at the phone wondering if it was imagination but it wasn't and I stood up right my eyes large and I walked over to my phne picking it up when I was quickly filled with horror at what I had began reading.

 _Texts:_

 _Luka: I am so so so sorry Miku! I don't expect forgiveness from you at all and I understand that but I am so sorry and I wish I could say it over the phone or at your house but I can't just yet but I am truoy sorry. . . Your my best friend Miku and I don't want to lose you._

 _Miku: Oh really? Well I won't be forgiving you that damn easily._

 _Luka: I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY MIKU PLEASE BE MY FRIEND! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!_

 _Miku: Ha we'll see, I like hearing you beg anyways, its pathetic to me, if you want to be my friend you'd grow a damn vagina and come over and fucking say it to my face and man up to what you did!_

 _Luka: I'm sorry. . ._

 _Miku: Stop being pathetic! Come over and say it to my face!_

 _Luka: I'm sorry Miku but I can't. . . I. . . I'll talk to you when things have. . . cooled off. . . ._

I felt nothing but rage quckly swamp my body as I glared at my supposed "messages" written by "me" and I knew exactly who wrote them and he better damn run before I got to him and there was no way my parents would protect him this time. I threw my phone down which stayed in tact thankfully and I took off running through the house a scream building up into my throat as my eyes narrowed and I searched in his room and in the backyard, everywhere he liked to go when it hit me exactly where he could be right at this moment and I ran inside and there sitting on the couch watching tv tapping away on his phone sat Mikuo grinning at whatever stupid shit his friend told him and with a loud scream, I launched myself at him my anger snapping and taking over my mind and I tackled him top the floor pulling his hair roughly, slapping him hard my nails dragging down his cheek once as I slapped and punched his chest. My dad pulled me off of him and I glared at Mikuo who looked so surprised and turned his teal eyes up to me and I just glared silently back at him my breath coming out in huffs.

"You ruined my fucking life!" I screech at the top of my lungs glaring horribly at him. a "I did nothing to you!"

"YOU texted Luka back, YOU told her she was pathetic, YOU made her feel worse than she needed too! YOU told me to wait and see if she'd apologize WHICH SHE DID!" I screamed in his shocked face that held traces of anger in them as I glared then I ripped myself out of my dad's arms and along with my uncharacteristic burst out, I took out of the house running and I panted gently as I ran down the street and down another, feeling tired from beating up Mikuo but I kept running my feet pounding against the ground as Luka's house came up into view and I prayed she would forive me. I ran to her door and stopped doubling oer panting loudly then knocked weakly on the door and when she opened it I felt as if my heart shattered right in front of me. Her face had drying tears on them and her eyes were puffy along showing how much she'd been crying and it was crazy to me how my mood changed from angry with her to defending pulled me into a tight hugwhich I retured and we walked in her house spouting out apologies to each other then bursting out laughing loudly at how stupid we sounded when suddenly, I stopped laughing staring at how her face changed when she was laughing, she was damp from a shower and her skin and lips were red like she had been scrubbing at them and I nearly screamed at her to ever do that but she herself slowly stopped laughing as she stared back at me and before I could stop myself I leaned in slowly and kissed Luka softly. Dear god! I tried to shake myself mentally but I couldn't stop kissing her, it was impossible, she was like a drug, I needed it like I needed my muse and I slowly lost myself when she kissed me back and then I jumped up my eyes wide along with Luka's and even though I had just ran the entire way there I turned and ran right the fuck back out cursing myself mentaly wondering why I chose then to kiss Luka and why I was so stupid to have let my true feelings show and shine to her even if it was a small sliver of it it made me scared which was why I needed to run away from her even if the guilt swamping me was nearly overtaking my entire body as I ran and I couldn't stop the few tears from leaking out.


	4. Friends and Suspicions

_Kaito's P.O.V_

"Hey. . Miku's been getting kinda strange since I've been gone right?"

"Yeah she has been now that I think about it, so has Luka, along with Rin their all getting or turning into all types of weird and strange."

"Do you think its serious?"

"Hell no I just don't really want to question it because some fight went on between Luka and Miku the other week."

"What?! Seriously?!"

"Yeah dude! I thought Miku would've told you about it! Its pretty bad, they haven't talked in like a week or two. You need to come home soon so we can help them be friends again cause I can't force Luka to do it and I can't do something like that on my own."

"Alright alright. I'll see what I can do about getting on a plan and coming back before the summer even ends."

"Thanks so when you do get on the plan do you want me to come and pick you up?"

"Yeah that'd be good, I'd appreciate it a lot."

"Alright I'll talk to ya later Luka called me and wants to talk I'll let you know how it goes then."

"Okay I'll talk to you later then." And he hung up.

I put clicked the end button after I heard the dial tone and I stared at my screensaver. It was of me and Miku, hugging on a winters day my long blue scarf covering both of us and she held a hot chocolate for both of us, I stood behind her hugging her around the waist as our breathes puffed out and our cheeks were red but we grinned happily. I loved Miku more than anything on this planet. More than my own life really. So if she was being weird in this way then I should know why right? We've been together for as long as I can remember, we've always been connected from day one which made me love her even more strange as that was. I put my phone down next to me as I flopped onto my back staring up at the ceiling my blue hair scattering a bit around me ruffling gently and I closed my eyes a few thick strands of hair brushed my cheek and I yawned loudly. That conversation felt so long ago to me but I would have to tell Miku that I'd be coming home soon. So soon she'll barely even expect it but this is me and Len's vacation and he's been giving me some looks lately. . . Looks that make my face flame and my heart screech and restart all the time, its strange, I'll have to talk to Miku about it soon. I mean Len is seventeen now, just as old as the rest of us but its still strange for him to be so. . . flirty especially with me. Just as I pushed the thoughtsff my door slammed open and there stood Len in all his glory. His shaggy longish hair was pulled back into a ponytail, his blue eyes glittering like saphires and a cocky smile was spread over his face and I realized he had just gotten his ear pierced.

"Len!"

"I knew you'd notice Kaito." He says knowingly, grinning all the way and he twisted his new earrings and looked at me making my body twitch lightly once.

"Len why did you go and do that? I mean I would've noticed it sooner or la-"

" _THAT'S_ your problem! You almost NEVER NOTICE ME!" Len yells at me suddenly angry but little tears welled up in his eyes and mine widened but he turned walking out slamming the door after him and I felt like yelling out after him my teeth gritting together tightly to the point I thought they'd shatter and crack. I let out a low breath through my nose eyes narrowed when I got up to get in the shower and I turned the shower on took my shirt off then looked at my reflection. My blue eyes widened and I raised a hand touching my cheek gently a fierce yet dark blush resided there making my eyes widen again and I shook it off getting in the shower after stripping down fully and I stood there the water washing over me and I rested my forehead gently against the wall feeling utterly helpless. Lately in my mind its Len or Miku, it makes me awkward loving Miku but getting these feelings for Len since they were together I think when me and Miku had broken up after a while over a fight but now knowing I was starting to like Len was driving me crazy. It had to be because I've been so far away from Miku. Yes! That's GOT to be it! After I got out with just a pair of night pants I fell back on my bed one arm under my head and I picked up my phone. Even though it was night where I was it must be about afternoon time for Miku so I called her and when she picked up I literally felt my heart raise up quickly but there was just one thing shadowing it though. . .I pushed it off smiling gently at what she was saying my heart fluttering every once in a while when she said she loved me.

"So when are you coming home?"

"Hopefully soon actually. Maybe in the next couple of days."

"What?! Kaito don-"

"Miku I want to come home sooner, I. . . " I trailed off my throat suddenly thick for some reason like a lump resided there. Why was it so hard to say it? I've said it before but for some reason it felt like it's almost different this time.

"You what?" She syas her voice like a bell even through the phone. I could hear the concern in however.

"I. . miss. . you." I say after a few minutes of struggling to get it out right and I could hear a touch of sadness in her voice.

"I miss you too Kaito."

"So what happened between you and Luka?"

". . . . "

"Miku?"

". . . What do you mean?"

"Miku tell me what happened between you and Luka, then I'll drop the matter." I say a weak crooked smile coming over my lips but my brow furrowed with concern. Her mood shifted so quickly like she did when she was. . .hiding something. It made my eyes narrow subtly.

"We just had a fight. That's it."

"Is that all?"

"Yes!" She said that part in a near growl type tone of voice making me narrow my eyes a bit more but this time in anger. Then she sighed loudly. "I'm sorry I'm just tired and stressed from some things, I might take a nap soon but until then tell me how's your trip been?" And so I told her pushing down the anger making my voice light when she suddenly yawned cutely and I smiled for real.

"You should take a little nap."

"Yeah I think I will. I love you." She says softly then hangs up quickly making me sit there staring at my phone then I hung up and rolled over but before I could Len opened my door standing there and he too didn't have a shirt on but he looked utterly horrible.

"Len what's wrong?" I ask looking at him my voice carrying nothing but shock.

"Can I sleep with you?"

"Sure come on." I pat the bed and he climbs in. I stare at me and Miku's picture one more time memorizing it almost before shutting it off pushing thoguhts of her away surprisingly as I drifted to sleep.

 _Gakupo's P.O.V_

Sitting next to Luka she honestly looked completely horrible at that moment, her hair tangled, dark shadows under her eyes and she looked as though she hadn't slept in weeks. SHe kept fidgeting and picking at an item of her clothes almost nervously as if she was completely about to explode or something right in front of me and it made me frown deepl as I stared at her. We had always clashed whatever it was, with words or with colors or foods, anything but it was that clash that caused the heat and sparks. Everyone said out coloring was perfect and complimented each other, me with my purple hair and violet eyes Luka with her pink hair and big ocean blue eyes but I knew whatever she was going to say was going to shatter or wreck everything. And I was scared.

"Gakupo. . . You know I love you so so much."

"Of course I do, I love no one more than I love you Luka."

"Well. . .I fucked up."

"Fucked up?"

"Well I let somethign happen that shouldn't have happened."

"What is it? What happened you can tell me Luka."

"Gakupo I. . . I was. . . Miku. . "

"Miku what?"

"She um. . she. . ."

"Come on spit it out Luka!" But just as she was about to say it a loud knock came on her front door and she immediately jumped up to get it running over and in walked Rin Kagamine. She was a cute girl, almost Luka's height, medium sized chest, long flowing blond hair and wickedly glintful blue eyes framed by long thick black lashes and she had the sweetest smile ever although out of both her and Len she was the hyper twin and she suddenly looked energetic as she looked up at Luka.

"Luka! I feel like its been forever!"

"I know what you mean!" Luka says her voice carrying through the empty house.

"I want to spend some time with you Luka if that's completely okay."

"Um Gakupo is here. . ."

"Oh." The disappointemnt in her voice was clear. "I'll see you some other ti-"

"No!" I say shocking both the girls by my firm voice and I smiled to ease it over looking at them."I'll go, we can talk later Luka." Then I turned and left feeling her almost pain rolling off her but I had to keep going and let the talk wait til later. It would be best if it was later.

 _Rin's P.O.V_

"Not gonna lie but Luka you look like complete and utter hell."

"Oh thanks!" She says sarcastically.

"Pf your welcome!" I say grinning widely as she rolled her eyes gently but I had a reason for being here.

"So why the sudden visit? I mean I love you and everything Rin but its not like you to just- Okay it is like you to drop in randomly but sometimes its for a reason."

"Yes I do have a reason for being here." I say seriously as she hands me an orange looking up at her and she looked back at me just as serious.

"What is it?"

"Luka don't tell anyone about the kiss."


	5. If Only Time Could Stop

"W-What are you talking about?" I stutter my eyes darting all over the room shifting nervously then turned my eyes onto Rin's piercing blue ones.

"I know you and Miku kissed a week or some odd days back."

"B-B-But how did you-?"

"Miku told me, she talks to me all the time, I'm one of her best friends just like I'm your best friend Luka. Why didn't you ever tell me?" Rin says real pain laced in with her tone making my eyes widen gently as I stared at her.

"I-I-I. . . "

"You what?"

"I didn't think what I was feeling was right! I was scared alright?! I didn't want to feel that way for Miku but I'm so helplessly in love with her I can't ev en understand it anymore! Its not a crush not anymore like before, dammit why couldn't stop? Why does it have to be so ruthless? I want it to stop so I can figure out my feelings for Miku!" I yell at the top of my lungs so suddenly it made Rin jump and tears immediately gushed down my face as I all but curled in on myself sniffling gently. "God Rin. . . I have it so bad it hurts now. . .I've. . . I've been fighting it for so long its getting hard. . . it hurts when I'm not with her. . . " I whimper softly as I rested my forehead on the couch cushion and I felt her delicate stroke my hair softly as I sobbed sniffling every once in a while whimpering gently in between sobs when Rin sat me uprightstaring intently at me.

"Luka you need Miku. Its simple as that, Gakupo must not be enough for you to be around if your constantly wanting Miku. Honestly that pain just sounds like you MISS her that it hurts. I would know I've been missing Piko nonstop." She says referring to her new boyfriend and I smiled weakly and faintly staring into her eyes deeply when a loud knock on the door made me jump badly. "Shh its okay Luka." Rin now murmurs getting up her blond ponytail trailing behind her like a ghost almost and I wiped my face with the heels of my hands and scrubbed my eyes and sighed gently when Miku walked in with Rin and my heart slammed against my ribs excitedly like it wanted to leap out of my chest and jump into Miku's chest with her heart and I couldn't stop the little half smile from curving over my lips and she returned it with a smile of her own.

"My work here is done." Rin says her hands on her small hips and turned walking out the door sounding almost final as she closed it and Miku chewed on her bottom lip and it drew my eyes to it like magnets when she saw me staring her face flamed a dark red as she came over and sat down next to me and she suddenly grabbed my hand tightly.

"Your. . . . your really in love with me?"She says quietly squeezing my hand and I could only nod gently. Then she threw her arms around me and kissed me passionately which I returned enthusiastically my arms going around her waist softly squeezing her tightly then pressed her to me just as tight feeling her suck in a breath through her nose and I grinned loving the feel of her soft plump lips against mine, they wre so soft! I couldn't have stopped myself even if I wanted too. All my years of self restrain unraveled all in amatter of minutes as we sat there all but making out with one another and she very shyly opened her mouth under mine and I slid my tongue into her mouth and our tongues battled against one another gently almost lovingly and I smiled gently blushing furiously and her beautiful eyes seemed more turqoise today rather than their normal teal color and I smiled widely and she smiled back just as wide when I felt my sleepless nights pressing on me badly and I stiffled a yawn which made Miku laugh loudly then grin standing up grabbing my hand pulling me with her as I stared at her.

"c'mon your tired as hell and you don't exactly look your its nap time!" She says the last part cheerily and I burst out laughing loudly and I followed her up the giant staircase and to my bedroom and she shut the door behind us when I noticed she had a bag by the door and I stared at it confused. "I'm staying here while your parents are gone remember?"

"I know but you were mad at me and I didn't expect this to happen. . ." I murmur softly yet tiredly as I looked up at her to see a soft smile on her lips and I blushed thinking of the things that I could do to this girl right now but I was so tired. I smiled sitting on the bed and she handed me my favorite tank top and shorts which I put on quickly th saw Miku blush before grabbing her pajama's, walking to my bathroom,shutting the door and stayed in there for a while and I pulled the blankets back climbing into bed shutting my eyes my cheek pressed against the coldness of the pillow case making me sigh in contentment. When I opened my eyes the bathroom door had opened and Miku was climbing into her side of my bed, I watched her in almost a sleepy fog only to smile as I saw her long pigtails were missing and her long flowing hair hung down to her waist and I giggled when I saw her pajama's. She had a button down shirt that was black with matching pants but it wasn't that that made me giggle. It was the little leaks that were all over them and she seemed to know why I was giggling for she rolled her eyes per Miku attitude then got under the warm covers with me and she laid facing me her eyes darkening with a sort of tiredness as we stared into each others eyes until my eyes drooped and I closed them giving in and about fifteen or twenty minutes when I heard her soft heavy breathing and I knew she was sleeping that I allowed myself to fall asleep.

 _Miku's P.O.V_

When I woke up some odd hours later, Luka was still sleeping so deeply that I smiled gently at her sleeping face shifting to sit up but I realized quickly that I couldn't. Lika had one of her arms around my waist that rested there securely making me smile softly and I laid back down looking at her sleeping face admiring it. Her skin was so creamy smooth that held softly tinted full red lips,perfect features, long black lashes rested gently on her cheeks looking like black cresent moons against the paleness of her skin and her long silky pink hair scattered around her a few thick strands of it hung in her face gently and I smiled brushing the strands back when her lashes futtered and she opened her eyes looking at me tiredly and I looked back at her when she suddenly curshed me too her knocking the wind out of me and she kissed me with equal force as a blush crept up turning my face to a dark crimson. She climbed ontop of me kissing my deeply, almost thoroughly as she clung to me tightly and I grasped her clothes within my hands tightly and before I even knew what she was doing she pressed her body tightly against mine and rubbed up against my while we kissed and my eyes shot open widening gently as she did it over and over until I had goosebumps and I was more clutching to her than clinging as she rubbed her body against mine again and again until there was a dampness between my legs that some part of me was unused too when she suddenly stopped and pulled back breathing heavily, her face a deep dark red as she looked down at me her eyes a deep dark blue like the night sky and she rubbed her thumb against my swollen bottom lip a small little tendril of saliva trailed down to my chin gently from the kiss as I stared up at her my eyes at half mast but I couldn't truly open my eyes wider than that when she suddenly grinned gently kissing my forehead wipping away that small little trail of saliva away then sat up on me her hands resting on my shoulders gently and she stood up jumping off the bed more energetic than I had seen her and I thought it was because of how long we slept for. I grinned then chuckled gently.

"I must shower." She says dramatically making me laugh loudly as she grinned wickedly then raced to the bathroom as I stood up out of bed my hair chaotic from sleeping.

"Alright I'll be in the kitchen making thee some food!" I shout out making her break down in laughter which I knew was a bit better than crying over what happened as she shut the bedroom door.

I walked downstairs slowly leaving my hair down for once smiling to myself and I walked into the kitchen stretching up good enough my back made a loud popping sound along with my legs and arms making me blink at how stiff I truly was. I then shoot my head softly going over to the fridge and opened it going instinctively for the leaks before pulling myself back unwillingly then grabbed a pack of eggs shutting the door before thinking twice and opened the fridge door open again taking the leaks out but only to cut them up I promise to myself. I begin cutting them up into tiny little pieces and cracked the eggs into the pan the yolk side up when suddenly music burst through the house and I smiled as I kept dicing the leaks checking on the eggs every once in a while and once they were done I put them on a plate, grabbed the bacon from the fridge after opening it for the thousandth time and put it in a different pan on the left burner. Its sizzle and pop sounded homey to me as I set to work sprinkling some pieces of leak around Luka's eggs but then put a lot in mine along with some cheeks I used and tossed a little shredded cheese on Luka's eggs and got to work cooking my own eggs after playing three pieces of bacon on Luka's plate and began making my own when Luka walked in, her hair pulled up in a pony tail. Her skin was red in some places from how hot the water was but she grinned as she stared at the food then up at me walking over and kissed my cheek softly as I put my eggs on my own plate with bacon and I blushed gently.

"What's that for?" I nearly murmur as she smiles widely.

"That's for making us breakfast." She says in my ear making me shiver softly and she sat down at the table and began devouring her eggs making me laugh gently then sat next to her eating my eggs at a much slower speed. "So I'm thinking of watching a movie today with all the curtains closed and sitting on the couch with popcorn. What do you say?" Luka asks casually as I looked over at her then nodded my agreement.

When we finished eating Luka helped me wash the dishes then she got to work closing all the shades within the house making it duller and I smiled as I put the dishes up in the cupboard. I walked into the living room to see Luka choosing a movie and I hopped onto the bed as she grinned looking at me out of the corner of her eye gently and I smiled at her waiting for her to choose the movie. I let my head fall back my hair a long curtain around me that tickled my lower back gently and I closed my eyes as I waited when I felt the couch cushion give in as Luka sat down but shewouldn't let me see what movie she had chosen for us to watch and I smiled curling up next to her as the popcorn cooked in the microwave and I waited as she got up then sat back down then we began watching the movie while eating our popcorn slowly curling up against one another and just as I felt my eyes droop from the course of the movie I felt more than saw Luka smiling but then she tensed up gently and before I could say a single word she hugged once arm around me gently and towards the middle of the movie she leaned in close to my ear.

"L-Luka-" I go to say but she quickly cuts me off.

"I'm in love with you Miku." My eyes widened hearing the husky words in my ear and I did the one thing almost any overly excited or overly happy girl would do. My cheeks flared with color and even as my eyes rolled back I smiled softly then fainted as I heard Luka calling for me. But I was already in the darkness of my mid. Luka loves me. LUKA loves ME. Miss Developed loves little ol lolicon me! The head of student counsil loves ME the music class geek! LUKA LOVES ME! Those thoughs echoed over and over as I laid, barely conscious of it, in Luka's arms being held like a lover and it made me feel like a little giggly girl but I was too happy to even care or respond but I would be telling Luka EXACTLY how I felt for her. I didn't know if we were ever going to be a couple or not but if this was what our relationship would be like I would love to be in it and I felt a burst of excitement as I stared up at Luka's face and she smiles softly a faint blush dusting across her cheeks as I stared. But I couldn't help it, I loved looking at Luka, she was everything I could or would ever want to truly be. I hoped that even though she was in love with me, that once I asked her if we could ever be together but then I remebered Kaito and I tensed up. How could I forget about Kaito?! Shit! Of course we could never be together! I had Kaito and she had Gakupo, we couldn't be together. Luka must've realized this too for here eyes widened gently once taking in my sudden change in mood and she looked away allowing her bangs to hang in front of her eyes so I couldn't see them but we sat there still cuddled against one another barley paying attention to the movie as a slow pain began to eat away at my heart which made me feel a bit surprised. I thought love was supposed to be amazing and sweet while intoxicating with the emotion, I didn't think there would be this pain, I mean, I loved Kaito for so long and there was barely any pain but I felt the pain at never being able to ever be with Luka when its all I wanted and just feeling her warm body pressed against mine was enough to keep me from crying and letting this pain from spreading because if I was with her right now then the pain was at bay, if I coud spend this short time alone with her before Kaito came back. If only time could stop, pause at this time so me and Luka could love each other and be together the way we so desperately craved, I knew she craved and longed for it, she didn't even need to say it out loud as I pressed against her more closing my eyes while one burning question went through my mind. Once Kaito comes back. . . Will Luka still love me the way she loves me now?


	6. Coming Home

Hey people! ^-^ I decided to add in a little P.O.V From some of the characters in this chapter, to keep things interesting ya know? :3. I hope everyone likes this chapter! ^^^ _  
Kaito's P.O.V

Putting my clothes into my blue suitcase my skin damp with sweat. The temperatures here seemed to have rockeeted right up and I could just barely take it and if it wasn't for my ice cream I know held then I would most likely be in a worse mood. I stretched my arms up over my head after I put the last pair of pants in my suitcase then zipped it up slowly. I let out a breaht part of me sad about leaving but another part of me was excited and eager to be home with Miku again and being with our friends. I pulled my suitcase off the bed grateful it had wheels and went to Len's room. I walked in to see him eating a banana and slowly putting his things in his suitcase as his earings twinkled in the soft light and I felt a sort of tightness in my chest watching him go through his normal motions. He and Rin have always stuck together, tighter than glue and nothing tore them away from one another, if you see one then surely the other is somewhere close by. I grew up with them, always looked at them as the younger siblings I always wanted, not that I'd mention that to Kaiko ever, even as a younger sister she was slightly bratty and annoying to me but I figured that's sisters for ya, but Len and Rin were always different to me but seeing them older. . . it was strange for me. They both grew their hair out long, on Rin it was simply beautiful but on Len it was surprisingly. . . Sexy. Hot even and it made my rt burn with both this new feeling and a slight betrayal as if I was just cheating on Miku.I tore my eyes away from Len looking around shifting and cleared my throat softly. He looked up at me a surprised look shining softly in his eyes.

"Oh hey."

"Hey. Have you told Rin we're coming home?"

"Nah I thought I'd keep it a surprise ya know? Just suddenly walk in the house saying "I'M HOME!" And having her tackle hug me is way better sounding than a boring and dull welcome home. I bet shes just bursting at the seams to see me and have me home with her again." He says zipping up his suitcase after he placed two more items into it and he grinned chuckling softly and I smiled gently.

"Miku knows we're coming home in a few days though."

"Ah that's good." Len says almost distractedly.

"Yeah I guess it is." I shift a sudden silence coming over us as he looked down throwing his banana peel away and I felt like I was going to burst out of skin but my heart sounded so loud to me, and I felt like he could hear it in this thick silence as he walked over to his lap grabbing his small pack of earrings and there was just some odd steps between us the space was little and I felt suddenly nervous. "Listen Len-" I start but Len spun around quickly, so quick that when I stepped backwards my back hit the wall hard as Len stood in front of me his body softly brushing mine and he leaned up kissing me both deeply yet passionately. It took me by surprise my eyes widening and a fierce blush spread across my face. Then he stepped back a hand pressed to his mouth, looking down his blue eyes dark and his face was a darker red than mine as my hand subconsciously moves up my fingertips pressing against my own lips softly as I stared at Len wide eyed.

"I'm sorry. . . Lets just go." He grabbed his yellow suitcase then ran out the door going to the elevator and I grabbed my own suitcase running after him running into the elevator after him panting quietly from the excersion and he stood beside me looking down silently hands pressed to the wall of the elevator leaning against it his bangs and hair hanging around his face, that hair that he left down while the rest was pulled back in a pony tail. I let out a breath closing my eyes softly thumping my head softly against the wall. Fuck. I felt like I just fucked up badly, I began to feel almost. . . guilty since the kiss with Len. Miku hovered in my mind along with the faint traces of the kiss on my lips as I shut my eyes. I am screwing up everything badly, I knew Len was possibly growing attached to me but I didn't acknowledge it not until we came here together as a get away it was almost scary to me but I kept my eyes shut hoping things will go back to normal soon enough.

Len's P.O.V

Why? Why why why why why?! Why did I kiss Kaito? Why didn't I just walk right out? Why did I have to do that!? I seethed to myself as I narrowed my eyes gently again my suitcase as the elevator went down slowly and I felt an embarrassing press of tears as I squeezed my eyes shut. Why did I have to feel this way? Eespecially for Kaito? I let out a breath barely sensing him move and I hoped that soon enough that when we go home we can quite possibly go back to normal or that this just goes away. Before I let the tears fall down my phone went off making me jump softly along with Kaito since it had been so quiet. I pulled my phone out seeing the caller ID and see that its Rin and I smiled softly to myself pressing the green button and lifted the phone to my ear to hear Rin talking quickly.

"LEN! Oh my god I miss you so so so so much! When are you coming home? How is it there? Hows everything with you and Kaito? Are you having a good time? Do you miss me? Are you homesick? Are you alright? Did you take pictures for me? Are you enjoying the break from school? Are you gonna be coming home soon? Will I e able to see you on Skype?" She asks so quickly the questions flying out of her mouth so fast I can't help grinning widely at it loving the santuary my twin could create just by hearing her voice and I shut my eyes my body instinctively relaxing to the sound of her voice before I began answering her questions.

"I miss you too, its pretty good here, everythings fine with me and Kaito-" Liar!, I flinch as some part of me screams the word out but I kept answering her."-I am a bit homesick, I'm alright, yes I took pictures, I am enjoying it and I think you'll be pretty damn excited to see me." I say chuckling softly purposely avoiding the questions relating to me coming home and she lets out one of her Rin style sqeuals of excitement and we laugh out loud at the same time. I smiled widely loving my sister at that moment for making me laugh.

"God Rin I can't believe how much I really do miss you." I say a hand moving up rubbing the back of my neck gently as I can all ubt hear her smiling and I smiled a bit more.

"I know, I feel like its been an eternity since we've seen each other face to face when in reality its only been about two or three weeks! By the way, Mom says we have to go back to school shoping when you get home." She says letting out a sigh and I sighed with her keeping my hand on the back of my neck.

"Really? Can't I have one beautiful restful day home?"I joke and she bursts out laughing and I smile uncontrollably at her tinkling laughter wondering exactly how I could've gone so long without hearing her laugh, I guess I used to think it was a tiny bit annoying when we were together all the time but now it was like it was embracing me when suddenly the elevator doors opened. "Hey Rin I gotta go me and Kaito are planning on heading out to go to the beach and swim some, I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Alright! I expect some pictures of there too!" She say perkily which makes me worry faintly if she was alright when suddenly she got very quiet.

"Rin?"

"I love you Len, I can't believe how much I miss you its like. . . its like now that we've had this steady phone call instead of messages that I just realized how much I missed your Skype me soon I wanna see you so much. I miss and love you, I'll see you when you on Skype." She says softly making my smile lessen just a bit and added a touch of worry in it.

"I love you too Rin so much, I'll see you soon I promise." I say and I can tell shes smiling at least a little bit. I hang up the phone lettingo ut a breath then me and Kaito nodded at each other as we stepped out of the elevator when he smiled at me gently and all of a sudden my lips buzzed and gave a faint throb and I covered them again with my hand a faint blush creeping up wanting to climb into my cheeks but I pushed it down as I pressed my finger tips to my lips softly hoping the trip home would be very very fast.

Rin's P.O.V, Four Days later

Staring at the phone in my hand I laid down on my pink comfortor staring at the ceiling feeling tears welling up making my vision wavy, the colors of the world blending and sat up just as the dam of tears broke and slid down my cheeks softly and I grabbed my knees hugging them tightly to my chest as a small quiet whimper broke through my lips and I hid my face in my knees as more tears gushed down my face softly. I missed Len. So much. I hoped he comes home soon but at the same time some part of me just wants him to stay away from home for a while and hang out with Kaito for a while so he can reach and branch out more with him, but I wanted my brother back. I felt like such a little kid, when we would be broken up I'd bawl and screech like a baby the entire time until he was back by my side and I wouldn't do that now. I wiped my tears away hard standing up off the bed turning my phone off for once when my mom called me downstairs and I went down there blinking softly to clear out my vision. My mother was a beautiful woman, with long pale blonde hair and large blue eyes just like us but a touch darker than me and Len's but she was still the most beautiful woman I knew.

"Rin, Piko is here, do you want to see him?" She asks her voice smooth and melodic soft compared to my light loud voice and even higher then Len's own voice which was much deeper now but I smiled gently and nodded quickly. "Alright but I want you to sit outside for awhile okay? Since him and your brother have been away you've been holing yourself up in your room." I nod again running to the front door throwing it open and there stood Piko. Not going to lie he was simply beautiful to me, his pale skin and amazing white hair but it was his eyes that I thought always lured me in. The left eye was a bright green, his right eye was ice blue that was hypnotizing yet I loved them deeply. He smiled at me and I smiled back closing the door behind me.

"Rin. I feel like I haven't seen you all summer long." He says softly and my eyes widen by how his voice depend and I smiled a bit softer.

"I know I've missed you too a lot during this summer." I say gently lifting my hand up cupping his pale cheek softly and he pressed it against my hand gently. "I've just been missing Len a lot lately."

"Say no more my love I understand." He says pulling me close enough that my body touched his making me shiver gently at the small bolts of electricity that seemed to burst and crackle through my veins at the body contact and he kissed my deeply and I kissed him back with just as much fervorness I possessed when suddenly I heard a loud 'THUD' then looked up in an almost daze as my eyes widened as they met the familiar blue eyes of my twin Len who paled looking at me.

"L-Len!" I squeak hating how I sounded, like a little girl who got caught with her hand in the cookie jar as he stared at me just as shocked his yellow suitcase at his feet but he picked it up his face quickly flushing to a dark red and he ran inside slamming the door behind him and I felt Piko was unnaturally still then backing up slowly.

"I-I think I should l-l-leave now." Piko says stuttering badly and before I could do anything he took off out the screen down then ran right down the street then out of my sight and I sighed softly then went inside to see my mom talking and hugging with Len who smiled at her up until I walked right inside.

"Len? Can I talk with you?" I ask tilting my head looking at Len who nodded hesitantly and I turned running up the stairs as he follows after me up to my room and just as he walked in I spun around hugging him nhard and fast taking him b surprise and I smiled. He was home. LEN WAS HOME! I wanted to talk but that could be later I just wanted to hug Len and be happy with it for just this moment. 


	7. Heart Break And Memories

_Gakupo's P.O.V_

Its been four days. FOUR! I haven't heard from Luka in what felt like eternity and I hated this gut feeling like something was wrong, very wrong with her. She wasn't as open as she was before,something changed the first week of summer, it was scaring me slightly that maybe. . there was the possibly that she was in love with someone else now or is cheating on me, it scared me even more thinking that my Luka wans't faithful though I knew she was. I let out a breath sitting at the park where I had first ever met her and I smiled softly as the memory flooded my mind.

 _~Memory~_

 _"I'm Gakupo Kamui!" I say in my high voice quickly getting the attention of a small group of boys containing a nine-year-old Len Kagamine, a ten year old Oliver, an eleven year old Big Al, another ten year old named Kaito Shion, an twelve year old Yohioloid and a six year old Hiyama Kiyoteru and a seven year old Piko Utatane and one eight year old Leon. They all blinked up at me before Yohioloid stood up his red eyes standing out against his sandy colored hand and stuck a black nailed hand out to me smiling brightly._

 _"Hello! I'm Yohioloid, but you can just call me Yo and something I don't care." He says shrugging his small shoulders once." That's Piko, Len,Kaito,Big Al,Oliver and Kiyoteru." He introduces them one by one and they all smiled at me. I spent that day playing with them instantly clicking and becoming the groupd of best friends. That's when I saw her. Luka had been playing with Miku, Rin, Meiko, Kaiko, her sister Lily, IA, Gumi, Sonika, Avanna and Maika and then some two weird girls named Yuzuki and Mayu. Luka looked up at me though once she caught my eyes her deep dark blue eyes widened gently and a soft blush came over her cheeks. She was only seven and I was only eight at the time but I had felt myself blush along with her and she got up running over to me her pink hair flying a tiny bit brushing her flushed cheeks as she stared at me, one of her small hands pressed to her chest as her eyes widened a bit more coming up closer to me._

 _"Hi I'm Gakupo Kamui." I say softer this time my cheeks heating up a bit more and she smiled shyly._

 _"I'm Luka Megurine." She says in the sweetest voice and we stood there talking about things we liked with traded smiles and blushes then took off playing together, laughing and giggling but then I had noticed one person glaring or staring a little to hard at me. It was Miku and she looked like she didn't trust me nor liked me even when Kaito came up to her grabbing her small delicate hand with his smiling but her tiny pig tails blew in her face but I pushed it away playing with Luka some more as we laughed long into the late afternoon._

 _~End of Memory~_

It was a short memory indeed but I still loved it since it was indeed the first girl I ever fell in love with and I constantly showed it to her every single day every way that I could. I stared intently at my phone almost willing her to call me, to do it now as I sat there the phone in my hand, my left hand covering my mouth soft and I felt so much fear my hand shook faintly and I let out a low breath. Then the front door opened and I stood up walking out of my room half way down the stairs to see Kaito standing there and he smiled up at me. His parents let him stay over all the time so he now has his own collection of clothes and such at my house along with his house. He smiled brightly at me and I chuckled walking down hugging him tightly.

"Welcome home dude." I say smiling pulling back walking to the kitchen with him and he grinned then got serious as he leaned against the table before sitting in the chair.

"Thanks. Tell me have you heard from Luka lately?" He asks looking at me his brow pulled together tightly his blue eyes slightly troubled just as surely as my own had been and I knew him long enough to know the real worry and fear behind the look.

"I haven't. Why?"

"Because I haven't heard from Miku and I was thinking maybe there just together somewhere and forgot to tcall but still. . .I got this really bad feeling."He says furrowing his brow even more and I slammed my hand on the table top leaning in to him as if to share a secret.

"Lets go over Luka's house then see if their there."

"Alright lets do it!" he shouts standing up and we ran right for the door hoping to at least find some sort of answer right now.

 _Luka's P.O.V_

I was sweating badly, it ran down my face, neck and body, gathering around my breasts and under arms as I moved quickly as fast as I could. My breath became labored and Miku shouted out loudly and my arm started getting tired and ached. My face flushed a dark red as my breath hitched and became heavier, my hair stuck to my sweaty skin letting out a cry at how tired I felt but I was never going to give in or at least not yet. Miku cried out again and I grinned at her this time as I panted loudly, her pants mingled with mine and she let out such a loud whimper I felt like dissolving into laughter and I blushed even darker as more sweat poured down and my muscles tensed as I let out a low agonized moan.

"L-Luka!" Miku yells her face a dark red, just as much sweat pour down her face and I grinned softly.

"Miku just last a little longer alright?"

"I-I don't think I can!"

"Come on you can do it Miku a little longer come on!" I shout as my pants became faster and heavier.

"But Luka. . . . we've been playing Just Dance for what feels like forever!" She complains and I snap out of my zone missing a bunch of moves and placed my hands on my hips panting staring at her and we fell on the couch at the same time.

"Fine we won't play Just Dance just as long." I say pouting and she tackled me her sweaty skin rubbing against mine as I screamed with laughter when she began tickling me. "MIKU! STOP!" I scream wiggling, bucking and writhing beneath her tears gathering in my eyes. I screamed again and she screamed with me as I began tickling her back when my front door slammed open and there stood Kaito and Gakupo. They both narrowed their eyes at me. We both paled badly sitting up away from each other our hands to ourselves tucked in our laps as we gazed down praying silently our thanks we didn't do anything too sexual however I KNEW just how sexual we had sounded just a few minutes ago when we were playing Just Dance.

"So. Why haven't either one of you called us?" Gakupo demans and I hate the sound of it suddenly as I look up my eyes narrowing badly at him almost glaring.

"Exactly. Miku you always call me, what the hell changed?" Kaito says but softer he sounded hurt instead of pissed.

"We were playing a game!" I say loudly gesturing to the Wii and they raised a brow. I sighed deeply standing up walking over to Gakupo as Miku did the same and we both almost in unison, wrapped our arms around them. "Gakupo your not really made at me are you?" I murmur softly running a finger from his cheek down to his neck then resting it on his chest and I felt him swallow thickly. I grinned a bit but some part of me wasn't in it, no that part of me wanted to be doing this with Miku. She and Kaito were murmuring things to each other and I felt like breaking it off with Gakupo right then and there but my heart wouldn't let me, since he still resided in there, it would take time before my heart completely belonged to Miku but it was half way there.

"Luka I'm going with Kaito okay? We'll be back shortly." Miku says walking to the door winking at me so quick I thought I imagined it as he and her walked out leaving me alone with Gakupo.

"Your so-" He paused making me raise a brow looking at him a small grin tugging at his lips."-SWEATY!" He shouts pulling back running away and I throw the pillow I had been hiding behind my back at him and he cries out in fake pain charging at me and I shrieked running up the stairs as fast as I could immediately running to my room and I paused panting before freezing when I realized I didn't shut the door and before I could turn to close it Gakupo smashed right into my tackling me onto the bed which made me blush furiously looking up at him when I realized I really did have to tell him the truth no matter what part of me shrieked and screamed at me doing it and I took a deep breath.

"Gakupo c-can we talk?" I stutter in a low mumble looking down feeling tears already burning faintly in my eyes and he blinked moving off of me and I sat up quickly grabbing his hand tightly and he returned it with the same tightness.

"What's wrong?"

"Gakupo I-I. . . .I think we should. . . take a break." I whisper the last part tears burning hotter and hotter like minisuns that wanted to burn my eyes as he went still.

"A. . . break?" He says in a hushed tone his violet eyes wide as he looked at me his own tears welling up just as mine were.

"Yeah a break." I whisper again the tears rolling down and I sobbed pulling my hand away from his covering my face as the tears gushed down."I'm sorry! I want to be with you but I. . . I think I'm in love with someone else though and I feel like I'd just be leading you on by doing this and-" He cut me off by kissing me deeply and I kissed him back our tears mixing in with each others and he pulled back standing up and forced a weak smile at me.

"If a break is what you need then. . . you can have it. I will always love you, Luka Megurine, just as I have the first day I have ever met you and I will never stop loving you, even if you've already stopped loving me." He says then flashes me the same smile he did so many years ago though it was so filled with pain and the tears dripped off his chin and he turned walking out of my room, down the stairs and when he left the door shut sounding final is when I lost it.

I screeched and screamed out the heart break I was feeling, I wrapped my arms around my stomach as my body heaved with sobs so bad I had to run to the bathroom before being sick and I still sobbed hard even after my stomach had finally emtied its contents and I flushed the toilet stumbling to my feet and stumbled to my room the tears blurring my vision and I collapsed on the bed. I clutched one of my pink pillows to me screaming and crying into it my tears soaking it thoroughly and for once, I was grateful I was alone,grateful I could cry in peace. I sobbed hanging onto the pillow tightly screaming and sobbing harder and louder than usual and I closed my eyes even though the tears gushed down, even thoguh my chest tightedned with pain I hoped it would pass or at least numb some when Miku was back but I just laid like that, my tears sliding down and I kept my eyes shut hoping this could possibly be a dream though I knew the pain was to real for it all to be fake.


	8. Love Is Sometimes Painful Yet Amazing

_Miku's P.O.V_

Sitting on the swings down at the park I couldn't help smiling softly to myself seeing as it was the first place where I had even met Kaito and I always felt a bit happy here simply because of the memories. I swung myself a little bit when Kaito's phone buzzed, he took it out and I could tell it was a text for he read it then furrowed his brow then his face just took on a look of pure pity. I blinked softly tilting my head lightly staring at him waiting for him to meet my stare. When he did his eyes were full of disbelief and pity.

"What?" I ask feeling just a bit nervous as we stared at each other.

"Luka and. . .And Gakupo broke up." He whispers softly the pity was so evident in his voice and even I covered my mouth as I gasped my eyes widening greatly. Luka wouldn't.

"B-But Luka wouldn't! She loves him!" I cried with disbelief and shock then stared down looking down at my shoes my eyebrows pulling together tightly as my thoughts took over my mind.

"I know but. . . Luka says she loves someone else." He says softly his hands clenching the swings chains.

"She did?" I ask my head snapping up to look at him my eyes a bit wide as I stared at him and he blinked softly as if he was suddenly confused.

"Yeah but she didn't say who but I need to get home to Gakupo, be with him and help him through this ya know?" He says softly before leaning down kissing my cheek softly and then walked off leaving me there blinking once. I sighed then stood up gently off the swing my heart was suddenly loud in my ears. Did Miku break up with him because of me? I shook my head and broke out running back to Luka's house fast, faster than I had ever run and I slammed the front door open to smell pizza and I walked to the kitchen to see two plates filled with pizza, mine with a little side thing of leaks and Luka shut the fridge two mountain dews then she smiled softly at me.

"Why Luka?" I ask softly staring at her red swollen eyes and she lost her happy look.

"B-Because. . . I told Gakupo that being with him, while I'm in love with someone else, I'd just be leading him on and. . he respected my decision though. But. . . as much as it hurt, I still know, deep in me Miku, that I am so desperately in love with you its more painful than my break up." She whispers sitting down in her spot at the table the soda's in her hand before she places hers in front of her pizza and mine in front of mine. "Eat. We can talk more but we should eat this before its all cold." She dssyas lifting up a slice taking a large bite from it as if she was starving. I smiled faintly sitting down taking my own bites and she just wolfed hers right down and chugged her soda down after it as I began my last slice and I smiled at how fast she was eating. I thought it was both funny and cute how back when we were little she used to wolf down her food just like she was now. I finished eating when she reached across the table grabbing my hand holding it staring into my eyes.

"I love you." Those three little words immediately rocked my world and I wanted to scream with how happy I was right then.

"I. . I love you too." I say stuttering a bit my face heating up gradually as she smiled brightly. She stood out of her seat and kissed me softly which I responded to immediately making her smile wider then she pulled back holding my hand still.

"I'm not looking forward to school coming up soon though." She says a soft pout playing across her features but I thought it was actually kinda. . . sexy they way she did I sighed.

"Neither am I."

"Hmm then we should live it up!" Luka says grinning widely jumping up once again and she walked around the table to me and pulled me upright. "Lets go!" She says laughing running towards her back door to my confusion and as she threw open the door I was briefly distracted by the sudden brightness of the sunlight before I felt Luka lifting me then threw me through the air, I screeched then water surrounded me my eyes widening when I looked over seeing Luka crash into the water and really she was beautiful. The bubbles surrounded her as she crashed in the water slowly lifting to the surface almost revealing her bit by bit and once she opened her deep blue eyes her pink hair looking like gorgeous long ribbons she swam over to me and kissed me deeply making me blush then we swam up and I took a large deep breath. Pulling my hair down so it hung around in the water I swam to the deeper end hearing Luka behind me and I grinned widely then turned around once I got to the corner of the pool and she surrounded me very quickly leaning in kissing me deeply as her hands firmly stayed on the sides of the pool as the kiss turned into what I considered a deeply beautiful make out session and I moved my arms around her neck like I had before with Kaito but I smiled wickedly. We pulled apart panting softy when my phone went off inside and we both looked at each other before I pulled myself out of the pool walking insie when I heard Luka do a cat call and I relaized my clothes were clinging to me like a second skin and I blushed. I picked up the phone to see apicture of. . . . Len and Kaito. Kissing. I blushed but for some reason a slow smile came over my face as I stared at it when I saw the blush and happiness in his smile in the next picture. I had to let Kaito go and I knew it would be a bit hard but. . . I felt it would be easy. I texted him ending our relationship horrible as that was but he responded saying he was sorry about the Len thing that he couldn't help himself but I accepted his apology and went out to Luka again explaining everything. Even my own feelings I confessed everything to her

 _Seven Hours Later, Ten O'Clock at nigh_ t

I sat on Luka's bed my heart pounding for some odd reason and I felt my breath gathering in my chest ready to explode out as my face burned a deep crimson color. I couldn't control it and I closed my eyes taking deep breathes that my chest expanded with when I heard Luka coming up the hall. I stared at her as she walked in, wearing shorts and a low cut tank top and I felt warm and almost. . tingly down there between my legs and I squeezed them together slightly the feeling I had felt when she rubbed against me came flooding back as I blushed a deeper crimson and Luka tilted her head looking at me.

"Miku?" She asks her voice low her hair looked a lot darker than normal in the lamp light and I swallowed hard.

"L-Luka I. . ." I stammar blushing darker than I thought possibly looking down then up at her taking deep breathes. "I. . . I want to. . ."

"Want to what?" She asks again staring at me intently as I took a large breath the words immediately flowing out which I was grateful for.

"Luka I want to make love with you tonight." I tell her making my voice strong and firm even though my body trembled, my heart raced and my face burned a dark crimson she stared at me her eyes widening greatly as her own blush formed and I felt almost nervous as I waited, waited patiently, for her answer.

 _~Author's Note~_

 _Hey everyone! ^^ I am happy this story was actually so popular haha. But I had to put in a cliff hanger mwahahaha! XD I'm just evil feeling tonight trust me, but I will be updating this again when I make another chapter soon but I am sorry this chapter is kinda short but please I hope its enjoyable! ^^_


	9. Getting Prepared And Yes There's Sex!

**Hey everyone! I'm glad that so many people actually took an interest to this story now I warn each and every person now, this contains heavy and or graphic yuri sex in this chapter don't hate me for it! Dx This chapter I think is highly just sexy and or sexual things now that I reread it Dx. But to anyone who doesn't mind that then Yay! But if you DO mind it then don't read this chapter, you'll just have to read the next chapter I make but this fanfiction is not over yet! Oh no its far from it :3. But please please enjoy this even if you don't like yuri or anything I decided to make this chapter so please enjoy reading it.**

* * *

 _'She. . . what?'_ I think to myself my eyes wide as my face turned a deep dark red as we stared at each other and I felt suddenly aware of my heart beating well more like thudding against my chest. -thump. I felt myself tremble when a current of fire suddenly swam through my veins as she stared deeply into my eyes and I stared back.I realize that. . . that I did want to make love with Miku so badly, like I was craving her touch with every part of my being, even my cells in my body screamed to reach out and pounce on her to take her in the most darkest and most primal of ways but I knew Miku was a virgin and she would want it to be special and a small smile came over my lips as I walked over closer to her as her face darkened to a beautiful red and she seemed to flinch a tiny bit like I was going to do it **right now** but instead I put my hand on her cheek smiling softly sitting down next to her never once taking my eyes off of her.

"Miku. . . do you really want to make love with me?" I ask softly. _'Wow is it hot in here?'_ I think to myself as I shivered faintly my hand almost tingling with electricity from her skin and I let out a low breath.

"Y-Yes I do Luka." She whispers her face seeming to get darker as she pressed against my hand and I smiled at her.

"Then. . . I want to prepare, I want tonight to be absolutely perfect for you Miku something you'll never ever forget not in a million years." I murmur pressing my forehead against hers smiling and she smiled back softly and I somehow felt how much she wanted me to kiss her but I stood up as she watched me. "You should prepare too. It may or may not be a long night for you and I want you to be relaxed."

"A-Alright." She says nodding quickly standing up after me leaning up kissing my cheek. "I need to go home and get something though."

"Go get it I'll be here." I say almost seductively as I cupped her chin staring at her beautiful teal colored eyes as I nodded giggling softly turning and she ran right of the bedroom and down the stairs and I heard the door shut when I began calculating how much time I had to get everything ready before she came back. Then I grinned knowing exactly what I was going to do.

I ran to my closet pulling out a box filled withcandles with my favorite scent, vanilla, and I pulled about four of those out and then I pulle out four lavender ones after it grabbing a small little pack of matches I took from downstairs when no one noticed and as I set them around the room I put the matches in my jeans pocket smiling to myself as I ran downstairs quickly and I lost my footing crashing down onto my ass as I fell down the stairs and as I reached the bottom, my ass was sore and stining and I wanted to scream but I got up ran to the kitch turning the lights on and I got to work with looking around. I needed to make something good for a late night dinner, something quick too. Hoping it wasn't completely stupid I ended up making some quick fast ramen noodles without the other incredients and heated up some sauce I poured it over the noodles after putting them on plates, I quickly grabbed the long stick of breath cutting off two pieces and grabbed my little brush I used sometimes when it came to cooking certain things and I painted the buttery garlic liquid onto it gently with sweeping strokes then slid it into the oven and put the plates on the table and I looked at the clock feeling uncertain of how much time I had left, I ran out of the kitchen to the bathroom starting the shower standing under the hot water making me shiver but I. . I felt so excited for tonight that I felt a large grin split across my face and started scrubbing my hair softly.

 _Miku's P.O.V_

I ran all the way to my house panting softly as I walked in barely shouting out a response to my parents as I bolted up the stairs quickly my face flushed with the exertion and I smiled to myself with excitement. I slammed my bedroom door open then shut it locking it so I could get ready. I felt grateful at that moment I had a bathroom in my room well that I did share with my brother that was right in between our room and I walked in shutting the door and I turned the water on and the bathroom started to steam up with the heat and I shed my clothes pulling my hair out of their usual pig tails and I stepped under the water my heart fluttering softly with excitement as butterflies took dominion over my stomach and I washed my hair thoroughly then scrubbed my skin just as thorough and I smiled. I stayed in the shower until my white skin turned a bright red and I stepped out wrapping a fluffy white towel around me and walked out into my room with a billow of steam coming out with me and I sat on my bed running my fingers through the snags in my hair and I grabbed the brush and brushed it through my hair glad I got most of the snags out with my fingers and dried off thoroughly looking at the thing I set out before I went in the shower my hands gaining a faint tremble. It was a camisole or a cami which was in fact a lingerie top fitted and ending at the waist line, it was made out of silk with lace edges and I had matching panties for it and I let out a low soft breath trying to calm my bouncing nerves as I stared at it before dropping the towel and I slid the top on following it with the panties immediately then, after taking large shaking breathes I turned facing my mirror staring at myself. I felt like I was going to have a panic attack. The cami looked beautiful on me, it was white and sweet looking yet it supported, highlighted and hugged my breasts perfectly and I smiled faintly at it my heart racing against my chest as my hands shook softly but I pulled on a normal deep aqua colored stress with thick straps and calmed my nerves immediately.

"Miku you going back to Luka's?" My mom asks walking into the hallway and she raised a brow staring at me and I blushed fiercely.

"Y-Yes." I stammer and she grins walking up to me and hugged me tightly much to my surprise.

"Listen to me when I say never be shy, be dominant take what you want, don't be to too loud that the neighbors hear you but most importantly other than enjoying it, say you lover her every once in a while during it. Okay?" She whispers chuckling gently once as I stood there frozen and she pulled back raising her brow up higher than before. "Did you think I didn't know?" She asks staring at me grinning softly.

"I-I didn't think anyone knew." I stammer staring at her as my face heated up softly.

"Well I do it was obvious to me from the play dates between you and Luka. Come here turn around I'll fix the straps of the cami." She says quietly hugging my again her hands going up the back of my large shirt and she quickly adjusted the straps without anyone noticing before shoving me to the door as she shoved long white silky things into my hands along with shoes. I looked at her questioningly. "Those are socks, garters and white shoes, put them on since your shoes and such are upstairs now go!" My mom pushed me gently smiling supportedly and as I walked down the street I stopped walking briefly to pull the socks, garter and shoes on then continued walking getting closer to Luka's house.

 _Luka's P.O.V_

I stood on my bed hugging and puffing my skin becoming faintly damp as my lungs contracted screaming for a break but I continue moving my hands. I sighed with relief once my corset was on and secure, it was beautiful if I could say it myself, for the first time I wore something with no pink, the corset was all black made out of complete lace and it had three little black bows made out of silk that I loved, I put on some black panties and walked to the mirror staring at myself. My long pink hair was secured back away from my face with pins so it overflowed tickling my back softly but it looked beautiful in a strange way, my blue eyes were dark almost eager and ready, my skin was a bit red from the shower but it was fading fast and I smiled. I thrusted out a hip in what I thought, was a sexy pose but was awkward and I laughed at myself. I pulled on a tight fitting ice pink strappless dress that had creases and folds in it that I loved but it sucessfully hid the corset from view and I blushed faintly staring at my refelction running my hands down the front of the dress that actually fit me like a glvoe and covered my breasts in a decent way only shoving a little of the tops of them, I pulled on my black fingerless gloves grinning and that's when I heard the door. I pulled my black high heels on and walked down securing in my medium sized metalic silver hoops in and desended the stairs and I opened it some part of me joking and laughing that Miku needn't ever knock on the door but she did and when I opened it I was greatly surprised. She was beautiful in her deep dark aqua dress, her pig tails were missing and it hung down to her waist her bangs framing her face and a soft smile pulled on her lips and she had white stockings and shoes on which made me blink as for she was tha queen of matching her clothes sometimes.

"H-Hey." She stutters smiling beautifully but her face heated up quickly to a crimson color.

"Hey. Come on I got some food, its a bit weird but its done with." I say smiling and pulled her in shutting the door after her and we walked to the kitche, our heels clicking softly in unison and it made me smile wider as she blinked her wide teal eyes taking in everything. I had put to work on placing a soft colored lace table cloth over the table with the lights dimmed just a bit as I grabbed her hand walking towards the kitchen table and we sat in our seats and she stared around a bit a more smiling gently to herself and it made me laugh softly once. She looked at me then smiled widely.

"This is. . . something Luka, you must've put a lot of effort into this." She says softly as I picked up the fork to eat Miku seemed to blush a fiercer and darker red, like all the blushes she experienced her entire life came together to form this giant deep red blush. "L-L-Luka?" She stammars looking up at me and there was. . . something in her eyes that made them dark.

"Yes Miku?" I say tilting my head staring at her feeling completely worried as she swallowed hard a soft tremble seemed to have come over her.

"I-I know you d-did this all but I. . . I'm not hungry." She whispers looking down and I understood immediately and felt a shiver of my own rock me from the top of my head all the way down to my feet as I stared at her and I blushed furiously.

"O-Oh?" I stammar shifting to stand up when she nods and I finally did stand up looking at her then grabbed her hand running as fast as I could to my room blushing furiously.I felt so. . . **_eager_ ** and excited for this for some reason.

I took a deep breath as I entered my room looking at Miku who's eyes widened like moons as she gasped softly, the smell of vanilla and lavender wafted from and out of the room in a wave intoxicating both of us almost and I smiled stepping in, the smell wasn't heavy, it was soft and amazing it was beautiful. I closed and locked the door behind us making Miku swallow hard again and I took a deep breath facing the door reaching up unzipping the back of my dress gently and when I let it drop I heard Miku gasp almost thickly like her throat was clogged up with something and I nervously fixed the front of the corset before turning around facing Miku. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights, her eyes were wide, mouth open a bit but her face was a bright bright red and I walked over to her pushing her dress strap down to the crook of her elbow gently as she stared up into my eyes with so much trust there and she smiled at me softly which I returned. I pushed her other dress strap down and she stood up pushing her dress down and when she stepped out of it I understood now why she was were white socks and shoes even a white garter. Miku stood there, a few inches taller cause of the shoes, dressed in a pure white lacey cami and it took my breath away at the moment as I stared at her and she blushed darker holding her hands together down by her hips as they twisted nervously and didn't say anything. There was no need for words between us, at least not now. Words can be saved for later. She sat back on the bed looking down and I reached out pressing my hand against her burning red cheek as she pressed her cheek back against it and shep ulled away moving back further on the bed and laid out like that and I climbed over on top of her and stared down at her. To me she was like an angel at the moment, my heart thudded loudly in my ears and hard against my chest as Miku stared up at me her aquamarine hair spread out over my pink bed sheets and I smiled gently reaching up pushing the white straps of her cami down and down so her breasts popped out softly and I literally felt my eyes widened softly. She trembled softly with what I knew was embarassment and I couldn't help the smile that curved over my lips softly, she was always self conscious of her breasts being as she didn't like the fact that after we got out of middle school she only blossomed into a B cup while I went onto a C or D but staring at her pale colored breasts with her pink nipples it was hard to understand why it was she was so self conscious. I let my gaze go down to her cute flat belly and I felt the urge to giggle at that moment but the way she looked at me I knew it was bad to do. I leaned down taking her nipple into my mouth suckling and nipping it softly making her cry out and I felt her hands tangle up in my hand and I felt like someone lit a match in me that was burning and seething in me, making me want be rougher and more dominating but I kept a tight leash on it as I bit the hardening bud making her cy out again her voice sounding higher and I moved my other hand upcircling the tip of my finger softly over her neglected nipple softly feeling it almost harden immediately and a low soft moan came out and I sucked harder more quickly as she squirmed beneath me and I slid my other hand gently in between her thighs and she maned then whimpered softly as I brushed her panties out of the way running my finger up and down gently before sinking two of my fingers in her deeply and she moaned trembling her muscles tightening like I was electricuting her right then as I marveled at how tight, small she felt inside and how incredibly hot she wasand I pulled back tugging on her nipple gently with my teeth making her moan unbelievably loud at that moment and I felt my heart skip a faint beat as I stared at her face which seemed warped and twisted with pleasure and I very softly began to pump my fingers softly going faster and faster gradually my thumb pressing against her clitoris softly rolling it in a circle making her squirm and wiggle her hips bucking up as she panted the sheets twisting in her hands as she moaned rocking her hips softly in an attempt to take my fingers deeper and I curled them making her cry out and tremble hard and I added in a third finger as she moaned again panting roughly with her pleasure and I could feel my own breasts aching to be release, my own thighs becoming soaked with my liquids seeing her excited and moaning, it was something I'd never really felt before, not even for Gakupo, Miku was like a glorious, sexily aroused fallen angel with her beat red fast standing out against her long thick wavy aquamarine hair as her mouth opened slightly with her pants and she moaned louder and I trembled faintly myself as I pumped my fingers faster and faster feeling her tense and tightened around my fingers as she got closer to her climax which made me smile and I slammed my mouth back over her nipple and she quickly came all over my hand.

"I LOVE YOU LUKA!" She all but shrieks as her hands burrowed into my hair tightly as she trembled softly making my eyes widen softly as she held me in place and I smiled widely nuzzling my face in the spot between her breasts closing my eyes.

"I love you too Miku. So much." I whisper feeling her relax beneath me as I pulled my fingers out of her reasting my fingers next to her when she suddenly grinned wickedly.

"My turn." She growls playfully make me blush fiercely as she flipped us over so she straddled me as my eyes widened as wide as they could and my face flushed even as a grin played at my lips.

 _Miku's P.O.V_

I untied the ribbons, unsnapped the little snaps on her corset slipping it down as she shivered and my eyes widened. I stared at her large breasts my breath stopping in my throat as her nipples tightened with the cool air and her face was such a dark red! I grinned leaning down my hand gripping her breath tightly making her whimper quietly and just as she did I took her hard budded nipple into my mouth rolling it around gently with my tongue nipple, bitting and sucking it roughly as she moaned loud and moved my hand up to play with her other breast but instead of doing what she had done immediately I pulled back pulling her nipple just as she had done to me making her gasp thickly and I grinned moving down between her thighs pulling her panties off softly yet slowly before sticking my face into between her thighs and she gasped again as I began licking, suckling around on her clitoris and rubbing her inner thighs softly with my hands as I continued doing what I was doing until she was writhing, squirming, crying out and moaning my name out loud enough for the neighbors to hear but some part of me wanted her to shriek it loud, loud enough for the world to know I was pleasuring her so intensly but I knew it wouldn't happen. I kept sucking before I slammed two fingers deep inside her and I widened my eyes at how tight she gripped me when I had been told that a girls. . . you know. . was penetrated it got loser but no Luka's was tight like a vise squeezing the hell out of my fingers. I thrust my fingers into her deeply making her yell loudly nearly screaming as I sucked on her clitoris while pumping my fingers in faster and deeper curling my fingers hugely every five minutes as she writhed badly her hips bucking crazily as she panted and she moaned y name a thousand times and I felt like my heart would explode. I pumped them faster, faster and faster gooing harder and harder as I suckedh er clitoris roughly until she came screaming my name out collapsing against the bed and I smirked and when she caught me she smirked right back.

 _Two Hours Later_.

"Luka?"

"Hm?" She answers lazily and tiredly as I cuddled against her naked body under the thick hot blankets struggling to keep my eyes open.

"Di. . .Did you like it?"I asked in a small voice and I felt more than saw her smile and she kissed my forehead tiredly kissing my forehead softly making me blush gently.

"Yes I did I enjoyed it so very much." She murmurs against my forehead making my skin prick with goosebumps and my heart to skip as I smiled widely.

"I'm glad you did because I liked it too. You were actualy my first." I say shyly as her body jerked and she looked at me her dark blue eyes shocked.

"Seriously? K-Kaito never. . . ?" She stammars looking a bit more away as she stared at me.

"No I. . . I would never let him do it no matter how much we talked about it." I mumbled blushing a bit embarrassedly. Then Luka kissed me softly yet deeply and passionately stealing my breath. When we pulled back I gasped in a breath as she held me tightly to her chest my hand half curled against my cheek bone as she pressed my head to her bare warm hot chest.

"I'm glad I was your first." She murmurs again into my hair as I shut my eyes relaxing in Luka's hot sweet embrace.

"Luka?"

"Yes Miku?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	10. Please Read or not its fine either way

Hey everyone um. . . I don't really know if I. . want to continue working on this story or switch to my other stories I just feel really. . . self conscious and sad about this seeing as I don't seem to be writing well accordnig to some people and its. . . its making me upset surprisingly but I just. . . I WANT to continue it a lot but I don't know if I should if its not sounding good to some people this was my first ever vocaloid story and I'm trying my best not to make it sound rushed but its clearly not working. . . I guess leave a comment or you can talk to me if you want about this I don't mind, I just am feeling kinda uncertain about this story though I really really wanna continue it but. . . I. . don't know. I'll probably update this story when I feel less upset about it it might be soon and it might not I'm not sure yet but those who have been enjoying it then. . . Thank you I appreciate it a lot. I'll update this whenever I can and when I feel I should. 


	11. Their Back!(Short Chapter, I'm sorry :c)

**Hey! Yes I am, after thinking it through and with bit of hesition in me, I have decided to upload yet another chapter to this fanfiction! ^^ I will be finishing it up but I'm thinking of quite possibly making one or more sequels to this story I haven't decided quite yet but I'm back and even though I feel a bit hesitant, seeing that many people do think I'm doing at least a kinda good job at doing this story, the nice and the supportive comments I read, even the little advice I would get, made me did feel better so thank you to those who did that I am happy you said it! ^^ I mean I'm not perfect, my writing isn't perfect either, I make mistakes, but at least I try to make it better but I am so so so so SO appreciative to the people who gave nice and supportive comments :). But anyways instead of my stupid mushy words xD Lets get on with the chapter! I hope it's better sounding to people at least ^^ If not then oh damn well, suck it up if it isn't perfect or don't read it simple as that but this shall continue! I am sorry if this is supeeer short right now, I'll try to make the next chapter a bit longer. I'm sorry Dx.**

* * *

"Luka! We're home!" My parents shout and I groan softly looking t my clock, only to see it was about five in the damn morning! I pulled myself out of bed relucntantly not wanting to move so I wouldn't wake up Miku, who slept over and she stayed curled up her aquamarine hair spread over the dark pink pillow. I walked downstairs and my parents smiled up from me when I noticed a particular blonde head over in the living room.

"Lily?!" I ask just a bit shock and she turned around and smiled bright yet widely at me as she looked up at me her familiar blue eyes boring into mine.

"Luka!" She says h voice sounding a bit deeper yet still slightly higher than mine as she ran right to the stairs and tackled me into a hug and I yelled as we crashed into the stairs and they dug into my back painfully.

"Ow Lily you need to watch it! Don't tackle me when I'm on the stairs!" I say but a loud laugh escaped my lips.I smiled which made her grin happily then turned her bright blue eyes upwards smiling a bit more friendly.

"Hey Miku!" Lily says her tone nothing but friendly as I tense a bit.

"Hey Lily." Miku replies back her voice groggy.

"Oh Miku sweetheart, we're sorry for waking you, if we had known you were here we would have made our coming home arrival much quieter." Mom says staring, just a bit suspiciously, between me and Miku. "Miku were did you sleep last night?"

"In Luka's room of course, like I normally do why whats so wrong with that?"

"N-Nothing sorry sweetheart, you both can go back to bed. Luka however, me and you are going back to school shopping today."

"Awww Mooom. . . . "

"Come on Luka, you always do this right before school time, we need to go and get it done, plus we need to get your new school uniform."

"Uniform?"

"Yes uniform! Unless you've forgotten that once your a junior at Vocaloid High, you get a uniform your last year."

"Damn I don't want one!"

"You can customize it Luka, stop acting like its the end of the world." She replies rolling her eyes slightly once.

"Fine, I'm going back to bed then." I say snapping it out slightly as I squirmed out from under Lily, walked up that stairs and grabbed Miku's hand running off to my room our bare feet slapping against the floor loudly and I shut my door. I jumped onto the bed pulling Miku with me making her laugh loudly. I laid on top of her and when I lifted myself up onto my forearms she looked up at me, a soft smile curved over her lips and her teal eyes were soft, almost like staring into the most beautiful subterean seas ever. I moved my hand stroking all her bangs and hair away from her fast, then allowed my hand to move down her forehead covering one of her eyes briefly before resting my hand against her cheek softly, my eyes never once leaving hers.

"I love you so much Miku." I murmur softly staring into her eyes still and those three words made her entire face light up quickly and she smiled nice and big.

"I love you too Luka." She says softly smiling and I got up off of her and we slid under the blankets curled up with one another as we went back to sleep quickly and thankfully.

10:18 A.M, Monday 29th

"Luuka!" A voice called melodically but it sounded mocking at the same time. "Lukaa! LUKA!"

"What." I half mumble still half asleep but my annoyance with the voice was more urgent then the dream I had been having.

"Time to go! We have to go shopping remember!?" My mom shouts and I groaned loudly. I HATED shopping and she knows that I do that cursed evil woman! Sigh, I guess I'll just suck it up and go just to make her freaking happy I guess. Hopefully it does go well though.


	12. Shopping, Encounters and Feelings

**Hey people I hope this chapter is indeed long enough for some people ^^ I am looking into Vocaloids however I'm trying to find as many new ones as I can to use in future stories ^^ But enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Oh Luka cut that out come on this isn't so bad, you act like I'm sacrificing you to a volcano or something." Mom mumbles and mutters under her breath almost, as I walked next to her pouting and or sulking at the very thought of all those school supplies coming my way now. Yes, I know its essential for school but I don't even want to go I'd rather go back in time, start summer all over again, just so I can be freely with Miku once more.

"Yeah well why don't you do that instead of dragging me along here with you to go on some pointless shopping adventure." I snap at her softly though so no one could hear really and they only way the could hear is if they were really close to us and had perfect hearing.

"Luka cut it out right damn now, your acting like a little baby! Going school shopping isn't that bad, besides you should be happy! Lily is home from being at the acedemy, she's been dying to see you so you could at least be more cheerful about school shopping."

"Cut what out?! I'm tired and grumpy! YOU dragged me out of the house at the crack ass of dawn!"

"Luka! Stop it!" She hisses out and I mena a literal HISS she was pretty damn angry.

"Fine whatever." I mumble as she put in a bunch of school supplies into the shopping cart, I walked behind her scowling at everything my arms crossed tightly over my chest when one thing broke the tense silence between us.

"Hello Gakupo!" My mom says brightly making my eyes slowly widen.

"Hello, its nice to see you ." He replies walking up to us and I kept looking down, even when I felt his gaze on me I kept my eyes down.

"How has everything been? I feel like I haven't seen you in years! Who are you here with?" She asks tilting her head so a few pieces of her thick, blonde hair fell out of the bun she placed it in.

"Everything has been. . . Okay I guess. And I'm here with my mom." He replies hands in his pockets and I decided to look up and I nearly couldn't breath. Gakupo looked horrible! His normally smooth looking violet hair had the consistency of snarls and he had dark bags under his eyes and at that moment I felt like bawling my eyes out because I DID that to him.

"Gakupo come on honey its time to go check ou- Well hello Margret!" Gakupo's mother, Sarah, ((A/N: I know awkwardly regular names for vocaloid parents I just couldn't find good names for them Dx.)) says as she fixed her dark purple hair that looked almost black and her violet-blue eyes turned on me and seemed almost. . . angry at first. Then she seemed to look almost. . . sorry. "How have you been Luka?" She asks a bit softer.

"I. . .I've been alright." I mumble looking away from her deep seeking eyes. Why was it so hard for me to even look at them? I wonder to myself keeping my arms crossed tightly as if to keep myself together.

"Well that's good."

"I know."

"So Gakupo are you ready to go into Senior year with all your friends?" My mom asks cheerfully, so much so that I felt like slapping all the perkiness out of the woman.

"Uh yeah I guess I am somewhat ready to go." He replies shifting his wieght from foot to foot.

"Well we need to go, I hope to talk to you both soon!" His mother says pushing her cart past us and Gakupo followed her and he flashed a little smile at me that was indeed painfilled and my heart trembled and cried out at how much pain was truly there. I felt at first the storm had passed but it seems to have just started, I was afraid, afraid that he somehow knew something but when my heart throbbed with a pain I thoguht left after our breakup, came back with a fierce revenge and I felt tears press at the back of my eyes.

"Luka we need to get you some new ready to get measured?" My mom asks her voice suddenly gentle and soft sounding as she slid an arm around my shoulders and even though I didn't understand at the moment, my mom seemed to pick up on something, whether it was our strange interaction, the way he looked or my reaction now, she held me to her, right there in the middle of the store and once I was able to control myself she pulled back a bit smiling gently in her motherly way and kissed my forehead something she had done in years.

"Lets go, get your bras and finish this up." She says suddenly sounding like me with wanting to get this finished and we walked off towards the bras section as I let out a soft breath. I hoped Gakupo would be okay, I truly did I just wished I could have talked to him.

Gakupo's P.O.V

As I sat in the car I stared out the window, my hand cupping my cheek as I watched the world go by quickly, in almost a blur as my mom drove home but we didn't talk. Or she was talking but I wasn't responding so she resorted to turning the radio on but I could've cared less at the moment. Luka. She seemed so fine but when I had walked past her, smiled at her, she looked like a leaf could knock her down. Strong, independent, fierce and hot headed Luka looked that way, its so hard to see her look that pained. I felt my own heart throb with the pain that lived there but this time it was for her, that she wasn't in pain for the breakup that I didn't just fuck it all up.

"Honey. What's going on?" Mom asks keeping her eyes forward on the road but her hands tightened on the wheel.

"Nothing." I mumble when suddenly I saw Gumi outside, she was sitting on her front porch and some part of my heart. . . stuttered? "Mom, let me out at Gumi's." I say undoing the seatbelt.

"O-Oh alright I'll pick you up later?" She asks looking at me out of the corner of her eye.

"Sure you can, or I could walk home." I reply as she stopped and I opened the door then as I stood out I leaned back in kissing her cheek softly. "Thanks though Mom."

"Your welcome." She smiles before pulling away and I turned towards Gumi's who looked extremely surprised.

"Hey Gumi." I say smiling a bit as I walked to the first stair on her porch standing in front of it. She blinked rapidly as she stared at me then she smiled.

"Hey Kamui." She says gently yet lightly. I felt some part of me laughing gently when I heard her say Kamui. She just wouldn't call me Gakupo for some reason but I didn't mind it.

"What's up? Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"I'm not up to much, Sonika went out earlier and isn't back yet so I'm just bored and I don't mind if you sit with me. It'd be nice to have some company."

"Good. Hopefully Sonika comes home soon though." I say walking up the stairs and sat down next to her enjoying the small little warm breeze

"Hopefully she does, its hard to think that we're all going to be seniors. I feel like I'll miss everyone because we'll all probably disperse from here for college." She says smiling a bit sadly as I stared at her. Gumi who always did something for everyone else, looked so forlorn and so sad at that moment, a breeze ruffled her short bright green hair softly as the light hit it making it look lighter than usual and yet her normally bright cheerful green eyes looked so dark and lonely like we all ready left. '  
"Hey we're still here. We won't be going off to college right away either." I say forcing a small gentle smile as she turned her head to look at me.

"Still. It feels like its gonna happen soon." She says softly staring up at the sky.

Not going to lie to myself, being around Gumi, laughing, smiling and joking after that one piece of seriousness, I felt almost. . . happy being within her presence. She was witty, had a sharp tongue, one moment she was so tugh the next she was like a weak little kitten near the verge of tears. I thought it was. . . .cute. Howerver she's always been like this all our lives and even back then I still thought it was cute but it was like now I was truly noticing it. I felt the pain of Luka disappear when I was beside Gumi, I knew it was much to fast but the feeling of being content and happy with her just took over immediately within maybe the first ten mintues of sitting with her, all the pain disappeared. Ten minutes turned to twenty, then to thirty. . .then an hour. . .another hour and before we knew it the sky was getting dark and I could hear crickets chirping and we both stood up stretching.

"This was. . .fun." She says looking up at me her green eyes bright and cheerful even much so, there was so much happiness in those green irises.

"Yes it truly was, I'm glad I decided to stop by today." I reply back smiling gently. I could see Sonika out of the corner of my eye staring at us through the window. They were cousins her and Sonika, both had the same green hair and eyes only Sonika's were darker and Gumi's hair was medium color that got even lighter at her ends while Sonika's was almost like Gumi's but hey genetics are like that especially with cousins like them. I tried not to laugh as I figured looking through is the wrong term, no she had her face all but smooshed up against the glass.

"Sonika is so nosey." She grumbles making me burst out laughing, the first real laugh I had had in the longest time noteven Kaito had managed to make me laugh like this. Then Gumi laughed with me as Sonika scowled then backed away from the window.

"I guess she is, listen can I ask you something?" I ask shifting slightly from foot to foot.

"What is it?"

"Can I come over again? TO hang out? Well at least before school starts." I say all but stumbling over my words. Why was I suddenly feeling a tinge nervous?

"Sure you can, I'd like that its fun hanging out with you. But won't Luka mind?" She asks tilting her head her brows coming together slightly. Shit, how could I forget about Luka? Well she WAS somewhat of the reason I cam over to Gumi's so I decided to answer truthfully.

"Luka and I broke up." I say softly as a breeze came through tugging at our clothes and hair lightly.

"Really?!" She says gasping softly with disbelief as her eyes widened a bit filled with pity for me.

"Yeah really." I say as I shift again but she just nods not pushing further.

"well you can come over any time you want too its fine with me." She says smiling brightly,so bright that I couldn't help smiling back at her.

"Thanks, I'll talk to you later!" I say as I walked off the porch going down the street and she nodded a faint movement but it made me smile. I was smiling. Me after weeks of crying over Luka I had finally managed to smile. Yes I missed Luka, she was the one and only girlfriend I truly had, she was incredible in every way but maybe just maybe I should let her go, maybe I should finally focus on my own happiness now that the break up was final. Maybe I can be happy again. I got home as I heard Miku and Luka along with Lily and Mayu along with Mayu's older sister Galaco ((A/N: By the way peoples just so some people aren't confused, I found a bunch of new vocaloids I haven't really heard of before so I might use a couple of them :3)) laughing on the front porch like crazy and I just smiled softly. It looked like Luka was having fun so that means she should be happy and maybe I didn't need to worry, at least not any further than I already was but now I knew I could safely believe she was going to be happy.


	13. Another Update, Sorry people

Hey everyone, I'm sorry its taken me a while to update this story, I've just been experiencing some writers block when it comes down to this story but I'm doin my best to come up with a few ideas to give this story just a few more chapters, but the writers block is just so bad lately when it comes down to this story. I will be making more chapters, just as soon as this writer's block goes away and I can continue this story. But hopefully it won't be long, I am up for ideas from anyone if they wish to share them but I can mostly likely get this story close to an ending sooner or later, but I love the fact that some people were happy I posted the other chapter.^^ I'll be back, hopefully with new ideas to keep this story going. ^^^


	14. I am so sorry guys!

**Hey guys, I know some people really really wanted me to continue this story, but I truly don't think I can, I can't think of anyway to make it much better. I apologize deeply for not continuing it, I mean this isn't a solid "I won't finish it" but I just can't continue it until I have the right inspiration to continue it, I am so so so so grateful for some people who supported both me and this story along the way I thank you very much! But until I come up with more inspiration for this story, it might remain unfinished for the time being. I am sorry but I'll do my best to continue it whether in the future or the present, I want to get each and every one of my fanfics done before the school year before I start a new one, but please enjoy this story for what's been done. This is just for the time being I am sure I'll be able to continue this story soon!**


End file.
